


Agents of SHIELD

by Blackwingcrow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwingcrow/pseuds/Blackwingcrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. The Sons of Odin crash to Earth as a result of their actions on Jotunheim, with no memories of their Godhood: why? Well, that's what they want to find out. And joining S.H.I.E.L.D, a super-secret government organisation is a sure way to find out, right? Includes lots of missions and dancing. A lot of dancing. Seriously, there is more dancing in this than in Street Dance 2... okay maybe not as much. No this will not be explained here. Not related to the TV show in anyway... sort of. Things are borrowed and what not.</p><p>This is not a story pairing Clint and Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D

Prologue

**Puente Antiguo,** **New Mexico**

**Date: 1 May 2011**

**Local Time: 00:24AM**

It was a pleasant and quiet night in the desert of New Mexico. The air was clear and a slight, cool breeze blew about the area. The sun had set many hours ago on the distant horizon, leaving the full moon to slowly crawl into the cloudless night sky, basking the void plains in a bright, pale light. Though it was not an eerie light, more calming and soft as it touched the small buildings of a nearby town, leaving dark shadows in its wake. A town which had long since been dead to all sound as its occupants went to retire for the night.

Yet even though the town was silent and peaceful and the sky cloudless and the moon bright, this state of peaceful equilibrium would not last until the dawning of the sun. Not on this night.

For approximately fifty miles north of Puente Antiguo, a copious amount of black clouds began to form in just one small patch of the night sky. Swirling around, gaining more speed like a twister. Colours started to flash in the clouds; the colours of the rainbow. The clouds appeared to begin to form what looked like a column, not unlike a tornado, which began to stretch its way downwards, slowly.

Suddenly, the column shot downwards with incredible speed, spinning furiously and coloured with bright rainbow flashes. It hit the ground, causing a giant dust cloud to be dispersed in a small amount of the incredibly wide desert plains. However, as quickly as this strange anomaly had appeared it suddenly vanished, leaving almost no trace that it had been there. Except for what it had left on the ground that is.

Lying in the center of where this short amount of chaos had erupted, were two unconscious men. They rested atop strange, unreadable markings, clearly not of Earth nor any world known to the planet's inhabitants. Well, at least not the ones of this time.

The pair seemed to be oddly at peace as they lay unconscious upon their backs, side by side. The one on the left had golden blond hair, or at least that's how it appeared in the moonlight. A short and well groomed beard graced his fair skinned features. This man was quite muscular and tall. It was clear that he took part in physical activities that required him to make use of all his muscle. In fact, he was so well toned that there looked to be no fat on him at all, just pure muscle. He was dressed in a long-sleeved blue shirt, loose fitting navy trousers and a pair of brown ankle boots. But these clothes looked odd on him, almost unfitting. It was as if he should be wearing something thicker, almost armoured. It would certainly suit his hair better, which was long enough to just touch his shoulders. He looked like a prince wearing a commoner's clothing.

Beside him of course, lay the other man. This one's hair was as black as the void with a slight blue sheen. It was long enough to just touch the bottom of his neck and had appeared to of at one point to have been neatly oiled back, but right now it was splayed around his head. His face, unlike the blond man's. was clean shaven and quite pale, almost ghost like. He too was very tall, appearing to only be about an inch or two shorter than the other man. And while he was no where near as bulky or muscular, he did have the appearance of an athlete. Finely toned muscles highlighted his body and he appeared strong, even if he was physically smaller than his blond counterpart. Dressed in a lose, long sleeved green shirt with a black jacket over the top of it, slightly tight fitting black trousers and knee high black boots, he appeared a little more suited to his clothes. Yet like the other, looked like he should be wearing thicker layers.

Though the pair of them could not have looked more different, they appeared to know each other. And even while unconscious, both of them held an almost regal air... as if they were both princes.

The blond man began to stir and sit up, bright blue eyes of a piercing sapphire scanning the area. He took notice of the man lying next to him. His face putting on a confused expression, he shifted so he stood on one knee and lightly shook the black haired man's shoulder, not recognising him for the moment. Receiving no response, he sighed and stood up, looking upon his surroundings with a questioning look. He took a few staggered steps forward, trying to figure out where he was, but not straying far away from the black haired man, before he was promptly knocked to the ground again by a large, metal object which he had definitely  _not_ seen coming. Lying spread eagle on the ground, he groaned in exhaustion, but not so much pain. In fact, he felt little more than a moderate throb after being hit by a huge chunk of metal.

The large slab of metal, now confirmed to be a van but not by the blond man, currently contained three people. After a couple of short screams had erupted from inside after they had hit the man and received a broken window and dented frame, abruptly stopped. Out of it came two young women and one clearly older man. They, having been the only ones from the town to see the strange phenomenon, had rushed to the scene as fast as possible, though obviously did not expect to encounter anyone else out this far at this time in the early hours.

The two of the three went to the blond man, pointing torches at him. Squinting a little from the brightness of the light, the man noticed the brown haired woman speak to one of the others, "Get the first aid, kit!" She came up beside him, brown eyes filled with concern, "Do me a favour and don't be dead." He turned his head to look straight at her, making his whole face visible.

"Whoa. Does he need CPR? Because I totally know CPR!" The darker haired woman remarked with a wry smile, standing a few paces away.

The woman next to him appeared to be relieved when he sat up with ease, having no apparent injury. He stood up, refusing the offer of help from the man, before looking about his surroundings with a confused expression once more. Just where was he?

"Hey, Jane!" The other woman called out, "There's another one over here!" She said, nudging the unconscious man's shoulder with her foot.

"Where did they come from?" She questioned, looking around for anything which may indicate how these two men made it fifty miles out to the desert, and appeared at the exact time that the anomaly did. That thought was soon emptied from her mind when she noticed what lay at her feet, "Oh my god, Erik, look at this!" The woman exclaimed, shining her torch over the markings on the ground.

The man, Erik, gave the markings a quick glance before he called out to the other woman, "Darcy, is he awake?"

"Nope," she replied, "dead as a Dodo." She looked over at the blond, who was stalking over to her, seemingly to check on the black haired man. "Hey big guy, what's your name?"

The blond haired man appeared to think about this for a moment, before answering, "I am Thor."

Darcy appeared to hold in a bout of laughter at the name. She smiled when she replied, " _right_ , I'm Darcy."

Erik snapped his head to look at him at this, walking up to him and Darcy, a shocked look about his features. "Thor? Honestly?" He questioned, but not in a patronising way.

"I believe so, yes," The blond man replied.

"Do you know him?" The older looking man asked, pointing at prone form on the ground. Jane stood up at this, hearing the stunned tone in Erik's voice. She came to join him and Darcy as they looked upon the two men who had appeared out of nowhere.

Thor crouched down next to the man, pondering for a few seconds, before a name popped into his head, and he recalled the relation he had to the man, "Yes, he is my brother... Loki."

"How did you two get out here?" Jane questioned, shaking her head, confused about what had happened. There was no other vehicle around and these two didn't look like they had walked... then again if they were drunk then anything could have happened. "Why are you out here?"

"I..." Thor paused, thinking hard, but coming to no answer, "I do not remember..." he replied.


	2. An Unlikely Team

Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D

Chapter One: An Unlikely Team

**S.H.I.E.L.D Surveillance Base. Designation "Crow's Nest"**

**Location: Classified**

**Date: 25th March 2012**

**Local Time: 10:20AM**

Most people if they were flying over a mountain range, look out of the window of the plane and take in the stunning view of the mountains in the late morning. But as pretty a sight it is, when one was a member of S.H.I.E.L.D and the director of operations at that, sometimes there were too many things that needed to be paid mind to. But today was in fact a day, when Nick Fury looked out of the window. However he saw not mountains through the glass, but the small S.H.I.E.L.D base that had been set up in New Mexico last year.

After the appearance of two strange men who somehow were linked to the strange energy readings that had come and gone faster than a lightning storm, Fury had thought it wise to set up a surveillance base near the site. And with the markings on the ground that had arrived with the readings, it was possible that the sight might just start acting up again.

At the pilot announced that the plane was about to begin landing, Agent Coulson came to sit down in the seat opposite the director. Initially, he had been assigned the task of managing the base, however as his skills were clearly needed elsewhere, he had been given various other tasks since then. One of his most recent ones having unleashed his inner fanboy-not that he would admit it too much out loud of course... but everyone knew anyway.

"What's the most recent report on the situation here?" Fury asked.

"Well, according to the surveillance team, they've been picking up readings very similar to the ones we got around this time last year," the agent explained, bucking himself to his seat before placing his clasped hands on the small table in front of him. "They're nowhere near as strong, but the energy signature appears to be the same. They think we may have another 'occurrence' quite soon."

Fury nodded understandingly, "And if those two somehow ended up here through some kind of wormhole-"

"Then something else might come through this time. And it may not be as nice as last time." Coulson finished.

"We were lucky." The director acknowledged, "Not all visitors from other worlds might be as friendly. And with the powers we've seen from them so far, I'd hate for something nasty to come through."

Coulson leaned back in his seat, "Well, that's what Phase Two is for, right? Although, we haven't seen anything from our 'guests' that could indicate hostility just yet. And they've been here for almost a year. I guess letting them come on as Agents was a good idea. They can't remember anything about where they come from, but they're willing to help us. I trust them both."

"I think it gives them peace of mind to occupy themselves and help out since they haven't got anywhere else to go. That's why I invited them to join S.H.I.E.L.D; I don't see why we shouldn't help and trust them when they seem like they would return the favour," Fury said, his one eye drifting to look out of the window once more. He took in the sight of the remarkably small S.H.I.E.L.D base sitting in the morning sun, "Besides, with their skills, something tells me they've done things like this many times before... but just don't remember. Where are Thor and Loki right now anyway?"

The Agent checked his watch and pondered for a few seconds, "Well, Loki is going for a Snatch and Grab in Sicily in around an hour and forty minutes. And Thor's due for a Breach and Clear in an old Hydra facility in a few hours."

* * *

**Mission Location: Nefaria Castle, Province of Trapani, Sicily, Italy**

**Current Location: Hotel Giardino Di Costanza, Province of Trapani, Sicily, Italy**

**Date: 25th March 2012**

**Local Time: 19:40PM**

"Hey, you done in there yet?" Clint Barton, S.H.I.E.L.D's best shot and one of its best agents asked, knocking on the door to Loki's hotel room. He was dressed in a fairly expensive grey suit for this particular mission, not that he wanted to be. It didn't appeal to him at all; not only was it quite warm outside, but the suit itself was far too constricting. How was he meant to defend himself if he got into a fight like this?

He was glad he didn't wear a long sleeved shirt underneath, though he had never liked sleeves; it could affect one's aim with a weapon, or more specifically, a bow. And the moment he had seen that tie in his suitcase, he knew he was definitely  _not_  wearing that. What was S.H.I.E.L.D thinking? A loose object like a tie could get caught on a bow string and may be the cause between life and death... or at least that is the exaggerated version of what could happen, but sleeves and ties were a no go for this agent.

The pair were staying in Hotel Giardino Di Costanza, in the two bedroom penthouse suite. It was utterly extravagant and very ostentatious, even for a five star hotel. The walls throughout the suite were a rose tinted white, covering each of the five rooms. There was no carpet, just a few rugs so it was fairly cool inside, despite the fact that it was March and the temperature was already beginning to rise. Both of the beds, each in a separate room, were king size and some of the most comfortable that both of them had ever slept in. The sheets on them were thin and soft and the pillows plump and heavenly. It was so comfortable in fact, that Barton had slept until noon without intending to. The suite also had its own private swimming pool and a free mini bar that Clint was planning to make a dent in later.

Since the two had only arrived in the hotel yesterday night, they had gone straight to sleep after the long journey and woken this morning feeling refreshed. However, since today was mission day, that meant that they were not allowed any alcohol until they were sure that they had finished the mission and were not going to have people coming after them.

For Loki however, the only exception to this rule was that if he were offered a glass of wine, he could drink it, but just the one, to keep up appearance. Though in truth he could drink far more than  _one_  measly glass of wine and still be on top form, due to his extremely fast, unexplained metabolism. It was a shame really, the hotel was said to have some splendid beverage, as noticed by Clint when he had been digging through the mini bar.

It was not often that they got to stay in such luxury on missions, but since Loki was to attend a party in Nefaria Castle, they had to keep up a certain appearance, since it was possible that someone could follow them back to the hotel should suspicion be aroused. Therefore they, well namely Loki, had to keep up the visage that he was the offspring of a millionaire, who had made his money through the black market and the Mafia.

Of course getting anyone that represented S.H.I.E.L.D into an event such as this was very difficult, but was made easier by Loki's unique ability. Though he remembered nothing of himself but his name and one family member, after a while the black haired man discovered something amazing while S.H.I.E.L.D were analysing what he and Thor had that was different to humans.

Opening the door to his fellow agent's room, Clint put on an exasperated tone at first, "Loki, what's taking you so-" but paused for a moment when he took in the sight before him, "...long."

Loki, who stood just a couple of metres away, laughed in a much higher pitch than usual. Not because he thought that Barton's reaction was utterly hilarious, but rather because of the fact that **he**  was currently a  **she**.

That's right, the only really unusual power that Loki knew he had- _if he was born a he that is,_ thought Clint _-_ was the ability to shape shift. Although for the moment he could only use it to change gender and the colours of hair, skin and eyes, it was one of S.H.I.E.L.D's most useful assets, for the lack of a better word.

The currently female Loki wasn't exactly shocked at Barton's reaction. She was beautiful in this form and it wasn't the first time that this had happened. With dangerously seductive curves and a figure that was obviously not starved, but toned, she was the clear image of pulchritude and elegance. Wearing a sleeveless purple dress of the richest amethyst which clung to her torso and showed no cleverage, but flowed about her legs and came down to just above her knees, she was just asking for attention.

Hair as black as night hung around her waist in long waves. Part of it was plaited at the sides and held together by a black band at the back of her head. There were also several gold pins holding bits of her hair back, but allowing pieces of it to cover her ears and frame her face. The pins were made of real gold too, courtesy of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Next was her skin tone. Since she was meant to be rich and at least partly Italian, Loki had changed her skin tone from the usually too pale colour to a slightly tanned one. She never had been one for looking too tanned. Around her neck was also another real gold piece; a necklace with a medium sized amethyst on the end of the chain. Very expensive, even for S.H.I.E.L.D. Her lips were a deep pink, but not because of lipstick. No, they had been altered that way when Loki had shifted.

Lastly came her alluring eyes, which even in her usual male form were stunningly piercing. They shined like emeralds of the brightest hue, but still retained a deep green colour. Her hips swung suggestively from side to side as she strolled forwards, black heels tapping on the tiled floor. She smiled a mischievous smile at Clint, clutching a small bag which rested on her right shoulder.

"Come now, Barton, this is not the first time you have seen me in this form and it most certainly will not be the last." She said, stalking past him towards the door out of the suite.

Regaining himself, Clint followed her down the hallway, a little annoyed that Loki had managed to embarrass him again, but also humoured by the fact that Loki really was a heart stopper in this form. He had seen the looks that other men had given her on missions before and that's partly what made the job so fun when working with Loki. Because if she wasn't being gawked at by every man around her, then  _he_  was making women faint around  _him_.

And it didn't even matter if he looked as he did normally or not. Even if his face was entirely different he always managed to alter it so he left swooning women in his wake. Clint had to hand it to the guy... girl... whatever gender Loki happened to be at the time; he never failed to nail the 'pretty face' aspect of infiltration.

They walked out of the hotel and to the car they had parked outside. It was a Lamborghini Murcielago and had been given to them by S.H.I.E.L.D for only one reason... which, you guessed it, was to keep up appearances. They got in, Clint taking the driver's seat. Within a minute they were already on their way to the castle.

"You know, you make a very convincing woman," Clint stated.

"Oh do I now? I had hardly noticed with every man practically kneeling before me as I walk past," Loki replied in a silvery tone, smiling slightly.

"It's not exactly surprising; you're hardly subtle with the way you dress as a, ah... woman. You don't exactly try to blend in with the crowd," Clint said, trying to keep a straight face.

Loki raised an eyebrow and glanced at Clint, "And why should I? I believe that a woman should express herself; why should she not look her best? And if it is desired that I should arrive at a festivity dressed as the daughter of a wealthy man, then I had better look the part. I have not failed to complete any set objective yet, weather I am a man or a woman. Besides, tonight is an occasion of wealth and luxury. Looking as extravagant as possible is how one will blend in. "

"But honestly, you take like, years to get ready and everything," the Archer said, a smile creeping to his lips.

"Please, I only took half an hour, Clinton."

"Yeah, half an hour to shape shift yourself into an anatomist's dream. And stop calling me Clinton. It's Clint."

Loki mocked an offended look, putting a hand to her chest, "Actually, I was not tweaking my body's appearance this time. Apart from changing my skin tone and darkening the colour of my lips, this is in fact, what I would look like as a woman. Or at least the closest you have seen of what I actually look like in this form."

Clint gave her a gob smacked look, his jaw dropping impolitely. Sure, he had seen Loki as a woman quite a few times before, in many different guises (he would never say it, but the red head had been and still was his personal favourite) but never had she said that this was how she actually looked as a female.

Smiling, the raven haired woman seemed amused at Clint's expression, "Strange is it not? You have not seen me in this exact form before. If my skin where three shades paler I would look as I did when I shifted initially."

"Seriously!?" Clint exclaimed.

"Yes. I took longer dressing myself and plaiting my hair actually. The result of that is I look utterly fabulous."

"Are you sure you were actually born a man and not a woman?"

Loki paused at this, the smile on her lips faltering slightly, before vanishing entirely. She looked down at her lap briefly, before returning her head to look outside of the passenger window, staring at the passing trees distantly "That is the only thing I can be sure of," she sighed, "if my brother and I could recall a single thing other than our names and each other's faces, it would have made this past year much easier. Alas, it seems it was not to be this way."

Clint mentally kicked himself; he'd known Loki for most of the last year since he and Thor appeared. He also knew that neither of them remembered a single thing about themselves, even after almost a year. He rarely touched on the subject; at least he did so now. He used to interrogate the man about it sometimes after they had first met and been made partners, believing it to all be a lie and that he was here for some sort of ill purpose. But after hounding him about it for so long, he saw that it wasn't a trick, that he had no genuine memory of himself. And that's when Clint gained respect for Loki, who managed to hold himself together, even though he didn't really know himself at all.

Sighing, Clint apologised, "Sorry, I know I shouldn't bring that subject up." He paused for a bit, thinking of what to say, "Listen... I might not know anything about you, or at least the past you, before you forgot who you were. But I know everything about you and what you've been through for the past year and if I have learned anything while being on missions with you, it's that you and Thor are going to get your memories back. Hand on heart, honest truth. Alright? So could we cut this chick flick moment? What I'm saying is cheesy enough without the fact you're practically Katie McGrath for the evening. This whole conversation could be a scene from a bad romantic comedy."

"Who is Katie McGrath?" Loki asked.

Clint gave her a quizzical look, "You don't know Katie McGrath? I know she's not the most well-known woman in the world, but honestly, you don't know her?"

"Clinton, I supposedly fell on to your world from an entirely different one through a wormhole and have been living here for a just under a year. I have had to learn many of your customs, a lot of which I still do not know, and have been helping your people throughout this realm for most of my time here. How could I have possibly had the time to learn who this woman is?" Loki asked, giving the archer a quizzical look before it morphed into an expression that just said that she had won this conversation.

"Good point." He said. Looking at the road ahead, he saw the turn he needed to take for Nefaria Castle and began to get his mind more focused, knowing that they were about to start the mission. One slip up in a party like this where more or less everyone was a member of the Mafia... not the best way to spend an evening. "We're going be there soon. Let's go over the mission objectives and the plan again."

"Well, our whole point in being here is to find evidence that Count Luchino Nefaria has been using his connections as a Mafia leader to gain further wealth and power. And as a result of this, attempt to take the island of Sicily by more or less purchasing it." Loki said, before questioning the Count's plan herself, "Though the idea in itself seems rather foolish. Why take a country with money and connections, instead of by strength? The people would respect you more, surely...?"

"I don't know. The guy must be crazy if he thinks he can buy Sicily on the Black Market. Also, we don't usually take countries by strength anymore, its not considered respectful." Clint said, shaking his head, "You've been watching too many medieval style movies again, haven't you?" He asked.

Loki gave him a quizzical look before shaking her head, "No, I have not."

The Archer sighed, "Anyway, the plan..."

* * *

**Mission Location: Nefaria Castle, Province of Trapani, Sicily, Italy**

**Date: 25th March 2012**

**Local Time: 20:08PM**

_"First, we drive up to the front door."_

Nefaria Castle wasn't exactly subtly hidden; it could be spotted from a mile away given its size and scale. Made of pure white stone and standing atop a hill overlooking the sea, it not only stuck out amongst the countryside, but was in an incredibly cliché location. However, given the amount of vanity and narcissism that Count Luchino Nefaria reserved for himself, as his forefathers had also done, it was hardly unexpected. Though even with his ego, one could say that the castle was a little excessive.

Slowing to a stop outside the double doors inside the Castle, Clint nodded at Loki before getting out of the Lamborghini and going to open the door for her, in the fashion of a true chauffeur. Though sometimes it would be the doorman that would open the car door, S.H.I.E.L.D had stated in their reply to the invite that no one other than the driver of the car was to open the passenger side door. Though this aroused no suspicion, such requests were not uncommon.

_"Then you get out and go in to the party as... who are you on this mission?"_

Getting out elegantly, Loki gave a slight smile towards Clint, before going to the doors of the castle, which were wide open, a golden glow creeping outside from the brightly lit hall. She was asked for her name and invitation, showing clearly that this was a heavily guarded and private party.

Replying with a smile, Loki put on her best Italian accent (which was perfect, by the way)," _ **Lorella Montesi**_ ," _Loki said, turning to look at Clint as the castle came into view at the other end of a very long road. "daughter of Mendendez Montesi, a well respected Mafia leader."_

And as easy as she had arrived, Loki was already in the party. It was useful that S.H.I.E.L.D rarely had difficulties with getting people into places. In fact, usually, it was getting out that was the most difficult. She took a glass of wine off of a waiter and headed inside the main hall, taking to standing in a spot in plain sight, admiring the architecture of the castle from the inside.

A small orchestra played a slow piece in the background; the music suited the noble atmosphere, while at the same time highlighted the more sinister aspect of it. Luchino was hardly known for his mercy if he caught traitors or spies and that made Loki slightly nervous. But she knew that her act would be spoiled if seen was seen to be feeling such a way. So, she took a sip from her wine and looked about the place, planning when exactly she should slip away and go for a stroll in the castle... and come across the information she required.

_Clint paused, "...right, and then I go and park the car outside the castle, with the others."_

The archer got out of the Lamborghini and locked it. He walked around the outside of the castle, glancing at the wall he noticed a few stones jutting out in an elaborate pattern that he could use to climb up to the balcony. Well, at least the mission briefing had not been wrong. Although they rarely were incorrect in their information.

He scaled the wall with ease, making his way to the first floor balcony quickly and soundlessly. Now this was what Clint specialised in; getting to a high vantage point that gave him a view of the entire area. He was an assassin and the best eye and shot in the world. He was not used to missions like this, which involved him actually playing a role in the whole 'act'. He had only been at it for under a year in fact, when S.H.I.E.L.D had partnered him with Loki.

Usually he was assigned to kill a target, or infiltrate a facility and carry out whatever he was instructed to do. But now, he was on missions that involved him having to use other skills. It was no longer a case of search and destroy, but more of assistance.

He climbed up to the next level, making it to the top of the left wall overlooking the small, outdoor square. He could not see Loki, but that was because she was inside. Taking off his grey blazer and undoing the top button on his shirt, he made his way over to the north wall, sneaking past a couple of guards on the way. Once he reached the center of the wall, he plugged in a tiny earpiece that went deep inside his ear. It was a skin colour and therefore hard to spot. Loki also had one as well, hidden behind her black locks. The great thing about the headset was that is was very sensitive and picked up the smallest of sounds, most notably the voice of the person who wore it. This meant than unless someone was very close to Loki's right ear and was whispering to her, she could whisper herself and Clint could still hear her, since he had the volume turned up.

"Alright, I'm in position." Clint muttered. From his spot, he could see most of what was going on inside the main hall and almost all of the path that Loki would have to take in the next step of the plan, "how are things looking down on the floor?"

 _"Well, the wine is most excellent and I am enjoying the food. Also, the music is rather good, could we not stay a little longer?"_  Came Loki's quiet reply in his ear. Looking through the window's at the top of the hall with his excellent eyesight, Clint could see her near a pillar in the far left corner. Her wine glass was raised, obviously to cover her moving lips. A smart tactic.

The archer smiled slightly, "Afraid not," he checked the windows of the first corridor that Loki would have to walk, "It looks like it's clear from where I am. Can you leave without being spotted?"

Loki glanced around, spotting the stairs that lead up to the first floor hidden at the end of the corridor of pillars to her far right. There were a couple of guards in the hall, but she was confident she would pass unnoticed. A slight smile on her lips, she placed her half empty wine glass on a passing waiter's silver tray without a glance and stalked over to the right side of the hall, slipping by completely unseen. She quietly trekked up the staircase and made her way to the next corridor.

"You know, one day you're going to have to tell me how you can attract every eye in the room, but still go unnoticed," Clint said. Seriously, he rarely saw anyone capable of that level of stealth. That was like, a Natasha move.  _I wonder what she's doing right now..._  the Archer thought, before snapping out of his thoughts,  _no, Clint, focus on the mission._

He watched Loki come up to the first floor; he could see her more clearly now, as the corridor she currently walked through had only pillars on one side, allowing the air to blow through softly.

_"Ah, but that would spoil the point of having a secret."_

The male agent shook his head, "Take the stairs at the end of the hall again and then turn right." He saw Loki start to move, before speaking again, "Remember, I won't be able to see you once you make the turn."

_"And what if I come across undesired company?"_

"Don't worry about that. I can't see you, but I'm here to back you up if something goes wrong; I know where you're going to be. That's why we were partnered, right? Because we can do what the other can't."  _Yeah Clint, because you can't switch genders and look hot_ , came another thought.  _I did not just think that..._

_"...I suppose."_

Clint let out a long sigh, "Right then, let's get this over with. I want have a tackle at the mini-bar later and I will, mark my words."

 _"You're the marksman, mark them yourself,"_  Loki said, now making her way up the second staircase, looking about for any guards.

"Ooh, sassy."

* * *

**Nefaria Castle: Second Floor**

The raven haired woman smiled as she reached the next floor. Glancing around she took in the sight of the now closed corridor. There were no windows anywhere, so the light came from orange lamps that were fixed to the stone walls. A few paintings were hung up here and there of landscapes, most likely of different areas of Sicily. There were also portraits, obviously of previous members of the Nefaria house.

She turned right, as Clint had instructed her.

Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks, green eyes wide and mouth ajar.

Her surroundings had changed. She still remained inside what appeared to be a castle, only if this was another section of Nefaria Castle, it was built on a much grander scale. The hall was suddenly arched, the ceiling standing ten metres above her. And instead of a wall beside her, there were tall columns of a light bronze, all with intricate carvings decorating them. This corridor was unlike anything she had ever seen.

It was almost Godlike...

Yet Loki only saw all of this for a brief few seconds. She blinked and the corridor returned to normal. Letting out a breath she had not realised she had been holding, the shapeshifter began to stalk down the hall, coming to a mahogany door at the end of it.

She gave a quick glance over her shoulder, before turning the door handle to reveal that the room was open. Luchino's arrogance really was out of this world if he thought no one could break in to his castle and steal his files.

 _"Are you there yet?"_  Clint's exasperated tone sounded,  _"'cause I really need a cheeseburger right now."_

Loki sighed, "Yes, I am inside his office now. Perhaps you could forget about your stomach for a few minutes and focus on our objective?" She stalked over to the desk, rolling her eyes at the grand painting of Luchino himself which rested on the wall behind her.

 _"My mission is to sit here and watch people with too much money talk about money, and babysit you,"_  Clint said,  _"Excuse me if I'm a little bored and a little hungry."_

The black haired woman raised an eyebrow as she turned on Luchino's computer, "Well  _excuse_  me for being such a burden. If you're so bored, why did you become my partner in the first place? Why not just stay in the firing line, being Mr Master Assassin and occasionally saving the day?" She opened her small side bag and pulled out a memory stick with the SHIELD logo imprinted on to the top and plugged it in to the computer. It was designed to hack into the system and copy all of the files it could find. A neat little invention really. "We've done nine missions of this exact description before and not once have you complained about it."

_"Hold on a second-"_

"Silence, Clinton. I have not finished."

_"-What the hell do you mean I haven't complained-"_

"You're interrupting again-"

_"I complain all the time. Anyway, have you-"_

"Barton!"

_"Loki-"_

"What?"

_"Someone's coming!"_

Loki froze, her green eyes widening in alarm. She backed up against the wall of the office, doing naught but stare at the door. Her breathing intensified and her heart began to pound in her chest. Quietly, she whispered,"S-someone's coming?" She stuttered, repeating his words.

_"No, not really. I only said that to stop you ranting."_

She released a sigh of relief, before turning sour once more, "You tricked me!? I was scared out of my wits for a brief moment and it wasn't even for a cause. What exactly would you have done if someone  _was_  coming?"

_"Then I would not be sitting here on a rooftop talking to you. Have you started extracting the files yet?"_

"Yes, I am doing it now you ignorant fool. You must be forgetting that women can do multiple tasks at once."

_"We both know that's a lie. How much longer is it going to take?"_

"Why, are you that much in craving for your cheeseburger?"

 _"No,"_  There was a silent, knowing pause,  _"okay yes. But I also don't like the idea of this anyway. Sending in two people to do what most teams could barely pull off."_

"Relax, it is almost done," She said glancing at the screen. "The files are being sent to shield by a wireless network, remember. It may take a little time." Loki pulled out the memory stick just moments later, slipping it back in to her little bag. "See? It's done. You can go back to not liking the mission and becoming anxious, but loving it all the same."

_"A little rich coming from you don't you think, Miss Scaredy cat?"_

"I have every reason to worry. I'm the one in here after all." She walked back out of the office, closing the door and leaving everything as it was.

_"There is a difference between being worried and pissing your panties, Loki. And you're both."_

"Watch it, Clinton, or I'll castrate you with with the keys to that lovely car we arrived in."

_"You just try."_

* * *

**Hotel Giardino Di Costanza, Province of Trapani, Sicily, Italy**

**Local Time: 21:24PM**

It was a peaceful night, Clint thought as he leaned on the railing just a little away from the suite's private swimming pool. In one hand he clutched a glass of fine Italian wine, which he couldn't remember the name of because it had been so long. But damn did it taste good. He took in a breath of fresh air, glad to be back at the hotel. Clint would never admit it, especially not to Loki, but he had not liked the idea of this mission at all and had even worried for the raven haired shape-shifter more than usual.

Something about Luchino's castle had just gave him an ominous feeling. One that he was now happy to be rid of.

Hearing the light patter of footsteps behind him, Clint turned to face Loki. A now  _male_  Loki, who had dressed lightly in a green shirt and black trousers. They had been working together for so many months now, yet Clint was still getting used to the idea of Loki's ability to change gender and act perfectly: he must have been a natural at it.

But he did not find the the change itself to be strange, rather that Loki took on a different appearance each time, to suit the mission. That is what he found odd.

"Starting a little early aren't we?" Loki said, nodding towards the glass in Barton's hand, "For all we know half of Luchino's guards could be looking for us."

"Yeah, because finding a black haired, shape-shifting woman is really going to be easy." Clint mused, sipping his wine.

"And what of the blond man driving a Lamborghini?"

"Hundreds of them."

"Really?" Loki asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If you know where to look."

The shape-shifter chuckled, "And I suppose the Hawk  _would_  know, wouldn't he?"

"All part of the job," Clint smirked at Loki. There was a pause, before both of them chuckled, looking up at the stars shining brightly in the sky.

"Along with, what was the term you used? Oh yes, 'babysitting' me."

"Hey, that was a joke, I didn't mean it." Clint said, glancing at Loki. "I've been meaning to ask: why don't you go in for combat training anyway? You'd be better at defending yourself and might be less likely to crap yourself out in the field."

Loki sighed, not tearing his green eyed gaze away from the night sky, "I do not know. I suppose it is because I have this odd feeling."

"Odd feeling?"

"Yes. Who ever I was. Who ever I am, I do not think I was born for combat. I imagine that if I ever were in a fight, I would hide and deal with my foes discreetly if I could." He closed his eyes fro a brief moment, a deep longing for knowledge of who he was erupting inside his chest. "It is strange, I know. But it is all I think I know about my past self."

Loki opened his eyes and stared up at the sky once more. And in that moment, that one, small moment, he felt a deep sense of homesickness...

But waved it off.

 _Pfft... as if my home is in the sky. You would have to be a god for that to be true,_  he thought. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fic. This might be a bad idea, considering all my others, but oh well. I ask only of this; please give this story a chance. It's not as good as it should be for the moment.
> 
> Also, Important note: updates WILL be slow. I am at college and filming a Music video. I do not have time to spend constantly writing, as much as I'd like to.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
